Broken Chains: Chapter 4
IV The Mad King As Jason and Joe walked to the Hall of the Gods Joe couldn't shake the feeling of dread. He and Jason had suddenly been summoned to the Hall by their father, Zeus. Joe was not thrilled about meeting with his father. In the Iris message he sent Zeus just didn't look right. Regardless Joe had to go because he had recently become the Head Councilor of Zeus's Cabin. He had wanted to avoid the fighting at all costs. He didn't believe in demigods killing their own kind. He believed the only thing demigods should be killing is monsters. But because he was the eldest child of Zeus, other than Jason, he had to take on the burden and care for his remaining siblings. Jason walked slightly ahead of him his Praetor's cape billowing. Joe was less dressed for the occasion, wearing only a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, jeans, a leather jacket and combat boots. As the two approached the doors Joe's hair stood on end and the smell of ozone was over powering. Before Joe could warn him Jason touched the door and a large shock blasted him backwards. Joe walked over and extended his hand to help Jason up. Jason groaned and took his hand. "You should've known the door would shock you." Joe scolded. "I spaced out for a second. There's a lot on my mind." He responded. Joe nodded his head. He understood the pressure Jason was under. Joe pointed his hand at the door and a lightning bolt shot forward, grounding the doors. Joe then pushed the doors open using a gust of wind. The pair walked into the Hall and were nearly knocked off their feet. A hurricane had started in the Hall. Joe stood his ground and used his powers to create a pocket of calm air around him and Jason. Their father, Zeus, sat on his throne glaring at them. Joe looked at Zeus and knew something was wrong. His beard wasn't neatly trimmed, his hair was dis-shelved and his grey eyes were blood shot and darted all over the room. His pin striped suit was buttoned wrong and his tie was screwed up. Jason knelt down and Joe followed his example. "Rise!" Zeus barked. The brothers stood to face their father. The storm died down and Zeus rose from his throne. "You summoned us father?" Jason asked. "Yes," Zeus responded. "This war will start soon. I have noticed that Camp Half-Blood is still in disarray..." Jason opened his mouth but Joe nudged him telling him to stay quiet. "I want my warriors ready for battle and not fighting amongst each other." "And what are we to do about this?" Joe asked sensing that this meeting was about to go south very quickly. Zeus turned and stared down his sons. "I want every demigod interrogated and questioned. Any who are not entirely loyal to me and my cause or show any signs of weakness shall be imprisoned or sentenced to death!" Joe's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that his father could be rash at times, but to have every demigod who wasn't completely loyal to him killed!? Joe couldn't comprehend that. He looked over to Jason but Jason was bowing to his father. He turned and began walking towards the doors. "Jason!?" Joe shouted. "You can't seriously be following this ridiculous and outrageous order!?" Jason turned back and Joe saw that his eyes were glazed over. Joe took a step back. Zeus had given them an order using the Voice of Authority, a powerful technique almost like Charmspeak. Joe hadn't been affected because he also had the Voice. An ability no other child of Zeus posseced. "Father this is insanity!" Joe shouted turning back to Zeus. "You know this isn't right. This war will tear all the gods apart. You have the power to stop this but do not do it with blood shed and carnage." Zeus's eyes flared with rage. "Jason! Dispose of him!" Jason drew his golden sword. Joe was forced to pull out his staff. "You are no son of mine anymore." Zeus growled. Jason lunged and brought his sword down. Joe dodged and turned to face him. "Jason stop! You can't do this!" Jason didn't seem to be listening. He rose off the ground and hovered in the air. He raised his sword and a lightning bolt shot down towards Joe. Joe deflected the bolt and tried to blast Jason with a gust of wind. Jason was pushed back but slashed with his sword and diverted the winds. Jason dive-bombed Joe and he was forced into the fight. Joe blocked Jason's attack then swiped at his head trying to knock him out. Jason ducked and kicked Joe's legs out from under him. Joe used the winds to prevent from cracking his head on the floor. He then blasted Jason with another gust of wind and sent him tumbling to the base of Zeus's throne. Jason stood and jumped into the air. Joe brought his staff back and it crackled with electricity. Joe pointed it at Jason and unleashed the pent up lightning. Jason was blasted square in the chest. He screamed and was blasted through the window behind Zeus's throne. Joe wasn't too worried about Jason. He'd recover and catch a current of wind before he hit the pavement... Hopefully. Right now he had to get the heck out of the throne room. He turned to run but the doors slammed shut. He turned around and saw Zeus holding his Master Bolt. "You arrogant child, for disobeying me and killing your brother I sentence you to rot in the Fields of Punishment!" Lightning crackled and blasted from the end of the Master Bolt. Time slowed down as the lightning shot towards Joe. He raised his arms crossing them in an 'X' to shield himself. Suddenly a blinding light intercepted the lightning, saving Joe. When the light dimmed Joe saw Athena kneeling behind a shield deflecting the continuous blast of lightning. "Athena! Wha-what are you doing here?" Joe asked. "Saving you!" She answered through gritted teeth. "Come Mierek, you have to go." Someone said behind them. Joe turned around and saw Hera standing in front of a portal. Joe was totally stunned. Why was Hera, Zeus's wife and bane of all his children, trying to save him? "This portal will take you to Poseidon's Base. I have seen your future Mierek, you will be instrumental in ending this war and bringing my family back together. Now hurry child!" Hera explained. "Thank you." Joe said turning to Athena and bowing to Hera. He ran and lunged through the portal. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Broken Chains Category:Sounds of War Category:Earth-769